Envious Woman
An envious woman visited Hugh and Dalian in order to become the most beautiful in the world. She used the Book of Those Who Want Beauty. The character appears in ''The Beautiful Woman's World'' fragment. __TOC__ Background The woman heard that if she went to the Disward estate she could obtain a strange book that could make her the most beautiful in the world. She was almost decided to kill herself when she visited Hugh and Dalian to ask for the Phantom Book, all because of her envy for the appearance of other women.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, light novel 3. Personality According to Dalian, the woman won’t achieve happiness since she values so much the opinion of others about her look. She is overly jealous, unable to accept how men have their attention diverted when a beautiful woman passes by. She exaggeratedly envies the hair, the skin, the dresses and the beauty of other women, as well as all the gifts they receive. She’s ready to kill herself in case she can’t obtain the strange book that can change her appearance. Appearance The woman has an unremarkable face. She’s not breathtakingly beautiful, although her clothes are gorgeous and her skin and hair are taken good care of. Hugh affirms that her hair is well groomed, following the last fashion trends. In the manga, she gains an inhuman appearance after using the Book of Those Who Want Beauty, with pointy ears and vacant, black eyes. In the adaptation, she wears a magnificent dress and a bonnet topped by a tiny top hat.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 7. Plot The woman is welcomed by Hugh and Dalian. She starts the conversation saying that she would commit suicide. She doesn’t see herself as a beautiful woman. She envies other women and how they get all the attention. It doesn’t matter how much she takes care of her own appearance. She’ll always lose to younger women. She heard rumors about a strange book that can make her the most beautiful woman in the world. She was decided to kill herself when Dalian decided to give her the Phantom Book, not without warning her that there was no turning back after using it. Beauty meeting.jpg|The envious woman visits the Disward estate. Wes Key.jpg|The envious woman receives the Phantom Book. She left the knife behind in the drawing room of the mansion. Dalian affirms that she won’t find happiness while valuing so much the opinion of others about her beauty. The woman returns to her house, where she examines the Phantom Book. She lost consciousness after selecting characteristics such as body type, facial features and hair color. She wakes up in a foreign country of an unknown era. Her look attracts the strange inhabitants of that world. She uses a window to see her own reflection, noticing that her appearance was unchanged. She finds herself in the place depicted in the Phantom Book itself, where people appreciate her beauty. She shakes her head in despair, almost crying. In the manga adaptation, before visiting Wes and Dalian, she arranged to meet a man who ended up late. He offers her flowers but she runs off in anger. She had been watching other women who she deemed more beautiful than her. At her house, she breaks a mirror in a fit of envy. The Phantom Book eventually changes her appearance and traps her inside a foreign world. Beauty angry.jpg|The envious woman has a fit of envy. Beauty wish.jpg|The Phantom Book changes the woman's appearance. Beauty book.jpg|The envious woman is trapped inside the Phantom Book. References Category:Female Characters Category:Phantom Book Users